


Узор из тонких граней

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Иногда то, что казалось естественным, оказывается ошибкой. Иногда то, что казалось невозможным, происходит на твоих глазах. Иногда тебе дают возможность вернуться к комфортному и удобному существованию......только не все согласны принять такую возможность.





	Узор из тонких граней

Музыка мягко кружилась по залу, огибая танцующие пары. Кевин бережно обнимал неправдоподобно-тонкий стан Эвелин, вдыхал неповторимый аромат темных вьющихся волос, изредка наклонялся — когда Эвелин улыбалась и тонкими руками притягивала его к себе. Ему наверняка завидовали все мужчины в зале — не с каждым первая красавица двора соизволяла танцевать и не каждому дарила хоть какие-нибудь знаки внимания. А уж о том, чтобы она шептала что-то на ушко...   
О том, что она шептала, — знать никому было не обязательно.   
— Дядя точно знает, что нам делать! — уверенность в ее голосе никак не вязалась с дрожью тонких пальцев. — Он очень предусмотрительный, он не мог...   
О том, что лорд Бриджетдан мог не рассчитывать на провал заговора, Кевин решил не упоминать. Кому от этого легче?   
— Только нам нужно срочно уходить... ты довезешь меня?   
— Эви... ты с ума сошла? Это же нарушение...   
Обольстительная улыбка на какое-то мгновение превратилась в гримасу:   
— Да, лорд Дантерриш, я отлично знаю, что приличные девушки так себя не ведут.   
И голос, кстати, тоже подвел.   
— Эви, ты хоть понимаешь, какой скандал последует?   
Темноволосая головка легла на его плечо — со стороны это наверняка смотрелось как раз скандально.   
— Кевин, ты что, смеешься? — голос был искренним и очень усталым. — Если мы прямо сейчас не уедем из города — последует не скандал. Последует арест — и мой в том числе. И казнь. Думаешь, это привлекает меня больше, чем какие-то там слухи?   
Вообще-то самой Эвелин казнь, возможно, и не угрожает — но Кевин промолчал. Не казнь, так тюрьма. Ну, монастырь — в самом уж лучшем случае.   
Не самые приятные альтернативы.   
— Ладно, Эви. Что предлагаешь сейчас...   
Сияющая улыбка — в ответ. Похоже, что Эви заранее знала исход разговора. Маленькая милая гадюка. Кажется, именно ее характер помог Кевину не потерять голову от одного общения с этой... королевой валькирий. Ну и еще то, что их интимные с виду беседы всегда шли на самые что ни на есть деловые темы. 

***   
— У меня к тебе серьезный разговор, Кевин, — сообщил лорд Бриджетдан, едва шелковая юбка племянницы исчезла из поля зрения. Наверняка ненадолго — в отличие от сотен светских дурочек Эви умела все делать быстро и самостоятельно.   
В общем-то, она будет почти идеальной женой.   
Почти — потому что спокойной жизни с Эви нет и не предвидится. Вся в дядю пошла.   
Но с другой стороны...   
— Я согласен, лорд Бриджетдан, — решил сократить разговор Кевин. В конце концов, время дорого. И всем им следует уматывать отсюда... как можно скорее.   
И как можно дальше.   
— Ты же еще не знаешь, о чем я сейчас собираюсь тебя просить.   
— Догадываюсь.   
Ну, а о чем можно просить после...   
— Хорошо, — кивнул лорд, развернулся и направился к заднему ходу.   
Кевин недоуменно пожал плечами, но оставаться на месте было глупо. Хочешь или нет — придется идти следом.   
На улице их уже ждали Эви — с головой закутанная во что-то темное и непроницаемое, и конюх, держащий за уздцы двух коней. Кевин, считавший, что неплохо разбирается в лошадях, ощутил короткое раздражение — породу коней он бы определять не взялся. Чем-то похожи на койленханов, но со слишком крепкими ногами. Впрочем, в полутьме разобрать было трудно.   
— Вот, — кивнул Бриджетдан, — это то, о чем я собираюсь попросить тебя.   
Он... он что, настолько ему доверяет?   
Наверное, изумление на лице Кевина читалось слишком отчетливо. Эвелин как-то незнакомо, слишком хрипло хихикнула, ее дядя смущенно хмыкнул и уточнил:   
— Да не навсегда... просто тебе нужно довезти... ну, доехать до... — короткий взгляд на племянницу, — до определенного места. И все.   
До определенного места — это докуда, интересно? До ближайшего священника?   
— Куда я должен...   
— Кевин, мне больше не к кому обратиться...   
Начали они одновременно.   
И что значит — больше не к кому? Это его, Кевина, долг...   
Бриджетдан резко шагнул вперед, сжал локоть сильными пальцами.   
— Так ты точно согласен?   
Кевин пожал плечами — еще возвращаясь с бала, вдыхая аромат черных кудрей и держа в ладони тонкую руку Эви, он понимал, чем закончится вечер. Разве что — ожидал со стороны Бриджетдана не просьб, а угроз.   
— Хорошо, — дядя Эвелин облегченно выдохнул, разжал пальцы. — Тогда... тогда несколько советов. Впрочем, лучше считай их приказами. Целее будешь.   
В смысле??   
— Ну, что ехать нужно как можно быстрее — сам понимаешь, верно? Вас обоих будут преследовать. С, — неопределенный кивок в сторону замотанной фигуры, — лучше даже не заговаривай. Ни о чем. Но если он скажет тебе уезжать... тогда уезжай. Немедленно и лучше не оглядываясь.   
Ситуация катастрофически сворачивалась во что-то невнятное. Бриджетдан хочет, чтобы он довез Эвелин до... до какого-то места. При этом зачем-то скрывает, что с ним едет Эви. Ну... странно. Маразма за Бриджетданом никто никогда не замечал. Ладно... будем думать, что у самого искусного заговорщика страны есть на то причины. Но зачем скрывать, куда они едут — если они рано или поздно туда прибудут? А уж последнее...   
— Лорд Бриджетдан, Вы мне предлагаете бросить Эв... э-э-э... — ладно, тайны так тайны, может, Бриджетдан своему конюху не доверяет, — моего спутника... посреди дороги? Невзирая на все опасности?   
Оба они, не сговариваясь, покосились на Эви. Капюшон уверенно кивнул.   
— Да, Кевин. Если... твой спутник скажет тебе уезжать... поверь, это будет не твоя битва. И тебе в ней не место. Если все... будет благополучно... он тебя нагонит. А когда довезешь… его до места… ну, сам все решишь. Там уже будет безопасно? – обернулся Бриджетдан к племяннице.   
Что за бред??   
Эви лишь пожала плечами.   
Но, в конце концов... время, время...   
— Хорошо. Думаю, нам нужно торопиться.   
— Да... да, конечно. И нам, кстати.   
Бриджетдан шагнул к племяннице, обнял, молча уткнувшись в непроницаемую ткань плаща. Эвелин приподнялась на цыпочки, что-то зашептала на ухо. Лорд-заговорщик коротко кивнул, выпрямился, повернулся к Кевину:   
— Ну... удачи вам. Храни вас Небо и все... а, ладно. Доберетесь.   
Оказалось, что Эви помогать уже не надо — она сама как-то уже сидит на одном из крепконогих монстров, задумчиво разбирая поводья. Кевин обозвал себя мужланом и вскочил в седло. Бриджетдан удержал коня, растерянно глянул на племянницу, негромко произнес:   
— И, Кевин... я сам не очень понял... тебе советуют не злоупотреблять словом «спутник». Потому что... — еще один неуверенный взгляд, — потому что так оно и есть.   
Эвелин наклонилась вперед, толкнула коня пяткой — тот сорвался с места, перемахнул невысокую ограду заднего двора, загрохотал копытами по каменной мостовой. Возможности что-либо уточнять уже не осталось. 

***   
Конь незнакомой породы оказался просто идеальным конем. Быстрым, выносливым, смелым. По крайней мере, глубокий овраг, рассекший тропинку на их пути, был воспринят им как нечто вполне преодолимое — одним прыжком. Да и поводьев конь слушался безукоризненно.   
С Эвелин было гораздо хуже.   
Нет, будь это не Эви, а любой из товарищей Кевина — все было бы нормально. Да и вообще... все и так нормально. Слишком. Эви не жаловалась на усталость — даже когда они, вымотанные, почти что падали на траву во время коротких передышек. Эви не визжала на весь лес. Далеко не уходила. Ничего не требовала. Ела то, что удавалось купить в придорожных тавернах, — и даже наспех поджаренную куропатку съела без возражений. И не донимала расспросами — когда, как скоро, как все это надоело...   
Последнее было тем самым «почти», превратившим нормальное путешествие в нечто неправильное.   
Эви вообще с ним не разговаривала. Не считать же разговором неопределенное мотание головой или пожатие плеч?   
После третьего вопроса-без-ответа Кевин перестал пытаться поговорить. Мало ли... может быть, Эви обет дала. Нет, на Эвелин это не похоже... ладно, лорд Бриджетдан дал. Он в помощь самых разных сил верит, и очень искренне.   
Гораздо хуже, если Эвелин оценила последствия своей поездки в компании мужчины. Не сказать, что вниманием света она так уж дорожила… но кому из девушек не нравятся балы? А что, если Эви сообразила, что ни на один светский раут ее могут больше не пригласить, и обвиняет в этом Кевина?   
Если бы Дантерриша обвиняли вслух – он мог бы защищаться. А вот молчание делало беззащитным… 

Им в очередной раз пришлось ночевать в лесу — идею остановиться в трактире Эви отвергла. Прикинув, что поблизости должен стоять королевский гарнизон, — Кевин не стал настаивать. Хотя поднимающийся с низин туман был сырым и пронзительно холодным. Даже костер спасал слабо.   
Глядя, как Эвелин разве что не клубочком сворачивается, Кевин решил плюнуть на приличия — в конце концов, они уже настолько их нарушили...   
— Мерзнешь? — негромко спросил он, усаживаясь возле закутавшейся девушки.   
Решительное мотание головой. Плотная перчатка, поддерживающая край капюшона и прячущая выбившийся локон, в призрачном свете луны показавшийся сиреневым. Снова мотание головой.   
А, к чертям все это.   
Кевин притянул невесту — может ведь он так называть Эвелин? — в объятия, мягко сжал вздрогнувшие плечи. Как ни странно... как ни странно, он чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Если постараться забыть о причинах их спешки... Ночь, лес, тихий стрекот цикад, негромкий треск костра... и самая красивая девушка в его руках. Напуганная, конечно... от каждого прикосновения вздрагивает. Скорее всего, думает, что он...   
— Не бойся, — негромко прошептал Кевин. — Я никогда не брошу тебя. Клян...   
Тонкий палец прижался к его губам, обрывая на полуслове.   
Перчатка оказалась шелковой — и как Эви не мерзнет? У него и в кожаных перчатках пальцы свело.   
Негромкий треск костра, странное молчание, ставшее вдруг уютным, запах травы, буквально вплетшийся в волосы, выбивающиеся из-под капюшона… Мягкий, обволакивающий запах… мягкое, обволакивающее спокойствие. Это было неудачное место, где с трудом удалось развести огонь; и сырой туман все ближе подбирался к ним со стороны реки; и редкий кустарник вокруг почти не защищал от холодных порывов ветра. И несмотря ни на что – Дантерриш ощущал себя парадоксально счастливым.   
Врут те, кто говорят о любви с первого взгляда. С первого взгляда он решил, что Эвелин ему не нравится. Слишком яркая, слишком решительная, слишком… да, пожалуй, слишком красивая для него. В итоге Эви стала идеальным другом, но мыслей даже о влюбленности у него не возникало. А вот, оказывается, чтобы полюбить, нужно было проехать с ней бок о бок два дня, нужно было разделить с ней грубый хлеб и жареное мясо, нужно было оценить ее внутреннюю силу. В конце концов – просто чувствовать счастье, узнавая ее по-настоящему. А первый взгляд… что он может сказать о человеке?   
Кевин нащупал руки девушки, сжал тонкие ладони в своих руках... а, бесполезно. До утра им толком не согреться. Прижал Эвелин к себе покрепче — и провалился в сон. Странный сон с сумбурными видениями, где ангел со сверкающим мечом пытался убить Эви, а Эви, удерживая капюшон руками, приказывала убираться ему, Кевину, прочь.   
Одним словом — бред.

***   
Эви всем своим видом демонстрировала нежелание заезжать в близлежащую деревушку, и все аргументы Кевина действовали слабо. Но ведь им нужно что-то есть, и им нужно спешить!   
А купить еду в трактире намного быстрее, чем охотиться, а потом разделывать дичь.   
Но если их ищут по всему королевству...   
В конце концов, прикинув, что ищут наверняка мужчину и девушку, Дантерриш приказал Эвелин оставаться на месте — и поехал один. Ненадежное прикрытие, но что поделать? Еду и — поддавшись порыву — плотные хорошие перчатки он купил быстро, несмотря на невыносимую медлительность трактирщика с мерзкой ухмылочкой на морде.   
Эви растерянно вскинула голову, почти тут же вцепившись обеими руками в капюшон. Кивнула, до странности робко протянула руку, взяв перчатки, медленно натянула их. Кивнула еще раз, коснулась рукой предплечья Кевина — и, буквально с места, — развернула коня и помчалась в лес. Кевин мог бы поклясться, что столь смущенной Эви не была никогда. Даже вечером, когда они снова засыпали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и когда руки девушки сами — без его просьб — обняли его.   
У них будет идеальный брак — подумал Кевин, засыпая. Он был счастлив — несмотря на их бегство. Несмотря на то, что всю жизнь им придется провести вдали от родины. Несмотря на то, что их никогда не примут при дворе. Это мелочи, и счастье строится не из них.   
Очередной бред, даже не запомнившийся толком, не смог стереть идиотскую улыбку с его лица.   
А к полудню их нагнали королевские стражники. 

Восемь человек — это много. Даже слишком.   
За себя Кевин не боялся, точно зная, что живым — не дастся, но здесь была Эвелин, и ради нее необходимо было выжить в схватке.   
Выжить и победить.   
Затем возле уха свистнула пуля, он выстрелил в ответ, один из всадников в лазоревом плаще королевской стражи свесился с коня, так и не замедлившего бег, — и стало не до размышлений. От пуль удалось уклониться — не иначе, каким-то чудом, со сталью было сложнее. Двоих Кевин просто прирезал — ему сегодня почти невероятно везло, а потом спину обожгла боль, умный конь метнулся в сторону, развернул спиной к плотному кустарнику. Спасибо Бриджетдану за такой подарок...   
Правая рука стремительно немела, Кевин провел рукой по спине, нащупывая нечто мокрое, вязкое... на цвет уже можно не смотреть. И так все понятно.   
Левой рукой он дрался плохо — хотя учили. Но против пятерых...   
Конь в очередной раз оказался молодчиной — вовремя повернув его лицом к противнику, а потом сзади раздался незнакомый крик... а потом — много криков. И обернуться — никакой возможности, противник был не особо силен, но не ведущей рукой сражаться было несподручно.   
К тому, что противник вдруг выронит меч, поднимет коня на дыбы и помчится куда-то в сторону, — Кевин готов не был.   
Впрочем, лазоревому не удалось далеко ускакать — тонкий кинжал воткнулся ему в спину. Почти по центру, чуть-чуть левее. Там, где сердце.   
Очень меткий и очень сильный удар. Девушке _так_ метнуть нож — непросто.   
Кевин, пятый лорд Дантерриш, медленно развернул коня — и с трудом подавил порыв рвануть куда-нибудь... следом за погибшим стражником. Останавливали только последствия. Спина и так уже...   
Драться уже было не с кем. Ну, по крайней мере — не со стражей. Раскромсанные тела в лазоревых плащах валялись на траве в таких позах и такими... кусками, что принять их за раненых не было никакой надежды. А у другого края полянки, на вороном жеребце, заматываясь в сползший за время схватки плащ, сидело... сидело довольно странное нечто. С бледно-зеленой кожей и нежно-сиреневыми волосами. К своеобразной цветовой гамме прилагались острые, похожие на лисьи, уши и громадные миндалевидные глаза. Остальное разглядеть не успелось — плотная шерсть плаща вернулась на свое законное место.   
Первой мыслью было — куда этот нелюдь дел Эви?   
Второй — а почему, собственно, он решил, что с ним ехала Эвелин?   
Подходящий рост, худощавое телосложение, да и после возвращения с бала он ожидал...   
Лорд Бриджетдан ни словом не обмолвился насчет того, что отправляет с ним свою племянницу.   
_Мне больше не к кому обратиться..._   
Да и... и не могла бы Эвелин так быстро переодеться, идиот!!! Она ведь только успела скрыться — и Бриджетдан тут же потащил его во двор. А там...   
Таким дураком Кевин себя не чувствовал очень давно.   
Но ведь он поклялся доставить это... кем бы оно ни было... доставить неизвестно куда.   
— Може... — на «можешь» не хватило решимости, переходить на «Вы» не было смысла. — Кгхм-кгхм. Можно уже и не укутываться так.   
Капюшон приподнялся, чуть наклонился к левому плечу. Низкий хрипловатый голос сообщил:   
— Я понял, — в голосе слышалась улыбка. — Но солнце оставляет ожоги на моей коже.   
Кевин сам не знал, откуда взялась решимость. Это существо не было Эвелин, это существо не нуждалось в его опеке, это существо было опасно, как скорпион и кобра вместе взятые. И все-таки он подъехал, сдернул капюшон с лица, осторожно отодвинул густые волосы со щек. Да, там, куда попадал свет, кожа темнела и бугрилась.   
— Больно, — сообщило существо. Негромко так сообщило, но в голосе таился металл.   
— Прости, — Кевин осторожно вернул капюшон на место, поправил выбившиеся пряди.   
Почему-то убирать руку с волос не хотелось.   
И вообще, сознание вело себя странно. Одновременно хотелось мчаться куда подальше, прижать существо к себе и уснуть. Хотя Кевин точно знал, что спать не хочет... он хорошо выспался.   
— Слезай, — скомандовал попутчик. Усмехнулся, глядя из-под капюшона в недоуменное лицо.— Так и собираешься ехать — с распоротой спиной?   
И, словно дожидаясь только этих слов, боль полоснула от плеча до поясницы, полыхнула — и увела куда-то во тьму. 

***   
Ангел с пылающим мечом нависал прямо над ним, он требовал отступиться от клятвы, требовал еще чего-то, чего Кевин почти не понимал. Мысли мутились, язык ангела понимался через слово, а то и через два, жутко болела спина, а во рту был странный привкус — незнакомый, не то железистый, не то травянистый, не то еще какой. Неприятный, странный привкус почему-то волновал больше, чем раскаленный добела меч, окруженный золотистыми языками пламени. Несмотря на то что меч был занесен именно над ним.   
А потом вперед выскочила Эви — нет, не Эви, это самое, странное и сиреневое, — и отбило удар клинком, словно выкованным из фиолетовой тьмы. От столкновения мечей во все стороны брызнули искры — аметистовые, изумрудные, сапфирово-синие...   
Сознание возвращалось медленно и неохотно. В спине медленно догорала боль, во рту чувствовался все тот же странный привкус. Чем-то он напоминал кровь, этот непонятный вкус на языке.   
— Тебе лучше? — поинтересовался голос из-под капюшона.   
— Угу, — кивнул Кевин, прежде чем понял, что так оно и есть.   
Удалось встать на ноги, удалось пошевелить правой рукой, сжать пальцы в кулак — боль ни разу не вспыхнула. И даже не промелькнула.   
Так не бывает. То есть, судя по ощущениям, как раз бывает — но быть не должно.   
— Что... как ты меня...   
— Это была царапина, — сообщило существо, так и не поднявшееся с травы. — Совсем поверхностная рана. Крови много, а мышцы не задеты.   
Кевин вспомнил стремительно немеющую правую руку, едва не выскользнувший из пальцев меч, невыносимую тяжесть стали... царапина, да? Мышцы не задеты?   
Ну... в принципе, рука могла ослабеть от кровопотери.   
— Когда-то... когда-то очень давно мы были самыми лучшими целителями, — где-то за спокойным голосом звучала безысходная горечь. — То есть они и сейчас — лучшие. Но я тоже не все забыл.   
Слова прошли мимо сознания — не до них было. Отчаянная тоска, звенящая под словами, была настолько острой… хотелось сесть на землю рядом с хрупкой фигурой и обнять ее. Вряд ли это создание нуждается в утешении или защите, но тем не менее... Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, Кевин торопливо расстегнул камзол — кажется, его только-только натянули на него, да и застегнули неправильно, — скинул его с плеч, осмотрел разрыв. Ощупал собственную кожу — докуда дотянулась рука. Ни следа. Еще раз оглядел дыру в коже камзола.   
— Я и вправду был очень хорошим целителем.   
— Верю.   
Наверное, лучше было промолчать, но почему-то сейчас тянуло на откровенность. Может быть, сказывалось длительное молчание — за все дни, что он проскакал бок о бок с «Эвелин».   
Наверное, лучше было даже не затрагивать некоторые темы… себе же спокойнее будет. Цвет кожи сам по себе говорил о… природе попутчика. Только эта сумасшедшая боль в голосе…   
— Ты был лучшим целителем... а... а потом ты умер, да?   
Существо резко поднялось с травы, легко взлетело в седло, в очередной раз поправило капюшон.   
— Нет. Я как раз не умер. Поехали. 

***   
Совет лорда Бриджетдана — поменьше разговаривать — вспомнился не сразу. Было жутко интересно, распространяется ли совет на нынешнюю ситуацию — когда он увидел, с кем едет? Собственная реакция — или ее отсутствие — удивляла едва ли не больше, чем странный спутник. Ну подумаешь, кожа зеленая — ничего, еще и хуже бывает. Из южных колоний ко двору однажды прибыло посольство людей с практически черной кожей. А сиреневые пряди — красиво, кстати. Особенно когда его спутник сдернул капюшон, и в лунном свете длинные локоны рассыпались по узким плечам, замерцали тысячью крохотных искр, ослепляя собственным светом. Очень, очень красиво. Нечеловечески.   
Наверное, стоило бы промолчать.   
Ехали же они все эти дни не разговаривая.   
Но за несколько часов, что он провел в седле, догоняя загадочного подопечного, накопилось слишком много вопросов. И на привале его буквально прорвало.   
Как его зовут? Кто он? Как оказался здесь? Куда едет?   
Но спросилось почему-то о другом.   
— Ты же не хотел впутываться в битву, так?   
Заинтересованный взгляд. Наклоненная к левому плечу голова. Полуулыбка — насмешливая с горечью.   
— Ты не вмешивался — пока меня не ранило. Стоял в стороне. Кстати, почему ты не уехал? У тебя было бы время...   
— Потому что ты — мой спутник, — перебило существо. — И я вмешался в битву.   
Интересная логика.   
— Не знал, что это настолько важно для... тебя.   
Почему-то только сейчас разум отметил, что они — на «ты». Как будто нечеловеческая природа спутника никакого значения не имеет.   
— Для меня это намного важнее, чем для тебя, — повисла легкая пауза, словно собеседник подбирал слова или… или обдумывал, чего говорить не стоит. — Но так уж вышло, ты — мой спутник, и винить в этом некого. И давай спать.   
Кевин послушно кивнул, завернулся в плащ, улегся подальше от огня и честно попытался заснуть. Последнее удавалось плохо.   
Вспомнились странные слова — насчет не его битвы. Стычки с королевской стражей к его спутнику явно никоим боком не относились — вряд ли он вообще участвовал в попытке переворота. Кажется, он (а точно ли это он?) бежал подальше от столицы совсем по другим причинам.   
Получается, их могут догнать те, кого существо считает своими врагами?   
Те, кого боится помесь скорпиона с коброй, за считанные минуты уничтожившая четверых опытных солдат?   
Очень, очень интересно.   
Кажется, ничего хорошего в ситуации не было. Но эйфория, бушующая в крови едва ли не с момента их побега, никуда исчезать не собиралась.   
– Как тебя звать?   
Существо, так и сидевшее у костра, медленно подняло голову. Из-под капюшона странным огнем сверкнули глаза.   
Интересно, какого они цвета?   
Интересно, почему он снова спрятался под капюшон?   
– Тебе не нужно никак меня звать, человек. Не стоит.   
– Почему?   
– Потому что мы – спутники, но ты не знаешь, что это такое. Спи.   
Чужая логика снова поставила в тупик и – почему-то – развеселила.   
– Не могу. Слишком много вопросов. Так что можешь рассказать, что такое спутник.   
Существо медленно поднялось, подошло, село совсем рядом – слишком близко, но беспокойства это не вызвало. В конце концов, они спали вместе… От воспоминаний о моменте, когда это странное создание обняло и тесно прижалось, вспыхнули щеки. На нежно-зеленом лице промелькнула мягкая улыбка:   
– Завтра нас могут догнать. Ты должен отдохнуть. Засыпай.   
– А тебе отдохнуть не надо?   
– А со мной ты быстрее заснешь?   
Опять же – странная… ну, если не логика, то форма ответа.   
– Если нас догонят – тебе придется драться? Значит, ты тоже должен отдохнуть.   
Задумчивое молчание – а потом гибкое тело вытянулось рядом, затянутые шелком пальцы коснулись щеки:   
– Спи.   
Дантерриш честно закрыл глаза, вдыхая успокаивающий аромат трав, идущий от сиреневых волос:   
– Почему ты так пахнешь… лесом?   
Ответа не последовало, а когда Кевин открыл глаза – пожалел о своем вопросе.   
– Прости… я не хотел тебя обидеть…   
– Ты здесь ни при чем.   
– Прости. И… иди сюда, а то замерзнешь. Странно, что еще не окоченел.   
– Не странно, – грустно улыбнулся спутник. – Я вообще не чувствую холода.   
– Значит, замерзну я.   
Волосы пахли травой, волосы были мягкими и гладкими, и от них не хотелось убирать руки. И вообще не хотелось отодвигаться. А потом под губы попалась шелковистая кожа чужой щеки, а потом чужие губы почти обожгли его кожу.   
Холод пропал – откуда-то из глубин поднялась обжигающая волна, заставившая кровь кипеть в венах. Жарко, душно, пятна перед глазами, прохладная кожа лица – в ладонях, дрожащие длинные ресницы – под губами, теплое дыхание – в шею…   
И можно сбросить все на влияние Луны. Это она свела с ума.   
Она и смесь ароматов… горьковатая полынь, сладковатая лаванда, воздушная вербена, навязчивый можжевельник…   
Чужие губы были робкими и неуверенными – хотя они первыми начали поцелуй. А потом они стали смелее, шершавый язычок скользнул по нёбу, и крышу снесло окончательно. Паутина густых волос, гибкие мышцы под тканью одежды, прохладная кожа – когда ладони дотянулись до поясницы, урчащий стон, отдающийся в груди…   
И твердая, упирающаяся в живот Кевина, возбужденная плоть.  
Существо моментально ощутило реакцию Дантерриша, скользнуло в сторону, и несколько секунд они молчали. Кевин пытался справиться с дыханием, существо просто молчало. Может быть – по той же причине.   
Это неправильно.   
Это должно быть отвратительным.   
Это недостойно дворянина и мужчины.   
Только единственные искренние эмоции – сожаление и холод. Ну, может быть, еще страх – чуть-чуть. Не то страх на собственные реакции, не то…   
… а если ему тоже – неприятно?   
– Прости… – шепот Кевина затерялся в ответном шепоте.   
В лунном свете и неровных бликах костра было невозможно разглядеть цвет глаз существа. А хотелось. Днем они стояли прямо лицом к лицу, но в глаза он тогда не смотрел… он смотрел на легкие ожоги от солнца. А сейчас было жаль…   
… наверное, они зеленые.   
– Завтра нас могут догнать, – бледно-зеленая ладонь робко коснулась волос… щеки… и глаза Кевина закрылись почти сами собой. – Спи. Ты не можешь противиться сну.   
Действительно – не мог. Но пытался, хотя удалось только вернуть чужое тело в объятия.   
Правильно это или нет – решать не хотелось.   
… спи… спи…   
… сны об ангеле успели надоесть ничуть не меньше, чем сам ангел…   
… а глаза – они аметистовые. Редкой чистоты темный аметист.   
… полыхающий меч опускался прямо на него, но испугаться Кевин не успел. Сильные руки буквально выдернули его из сна прямо в предрассветный лес.   
– Нам пора. 

Ближе к полудню существо стало ощутимо нервничать — чаще оборачиваться, останавливать коня, прислушиваясь к чему-то, мчаться — дико, бешено, отчаянно. На предложение устроить привал резко фыркнуло и пустило коня в галоп. В конце концов их вынесло на тракт, и так они и полетели — дальше. Не сворачивая и не замедляясь.   
Судя по всему, возможная встреча с королевской гвардией загадочного попутчика не волновала. Либо не пугала.   
Впрочем, если вспомнить, с какой скоростью он...   
Но тогда кого он может бояться? Таких же, как он, — сиренево-зеленых?   
— Уезжай!   
Существо резко развернуло коня и сейчас быстро вытаскивало оружие: прямой одноручный меч из светлой узорчатой стали и совершенно невиданную ранее тонкую слабоизогнутую саблю из фиолетового металла.   
Нет, виданную. В каждом сне, когда над ним нависал ангел.   
Кевин вытащил меч, развернул коня боком, так, чтобы образовался если не боевой треугольник, то хотя бы угол. Со спины им, судя по действиям существа, никто не угрожал.   
— С ума сошел?! Тебе ведь сказали, это не твой бой!   
— Я останусь.   
Существо опешило, примолкло. Удивленно глянуло из-под капюшона. Едва ли не задумчиво зарядило миниатюрный самострел на запястье.   
— Зачем... зачем тебе оставаться?   
— Потому что ты — мой спутник.   
Смех в ответ был совершенно неожиданным.   
— Человек, ты даже не понимаешь, о чем говоришь! — в обычно спокойном голосе звучали истерические нотки. — Да, я твой спутник, но от тебя-то никто клятвы не требовал! Ты можешь уезжать, и если я справлюсь — я тебя догоню! Если хочешь — я пообещаю догнать тебя, обязательно догнать!   
Задуматься над странными словами Кевин не успел — из-за поворота вылетели два всадника, его странный спутник моментально вскинул руку, стреляя не целясь, один из всадников чуть покачнулся, выстрелил в ответ, умный конь дернулся в сторону — стрела просвистела мимо, а стрелять в ответ было поздно. На них на всех парах неслись двое: виденный во сне светлый ангел и некто еще более странный, чем спутник Кевина. Некто с сине-фиолетовым лицом и иссиня-черными волосами. От первого удара — с налету, в полную силу — Кевин предпочел уклониться, второй — встретил жестким блоком, и, видимо, не до конца залеченная рука тут же заныла. Или просто удар был слишком уж сильным. Контратака шла успешно примерно до середины приема — а дальше синелицый перехватил инициативу.   
Спутник Кевина что-то кричал, и, кажется...   
— Пусть он уйдет!! Он всего лишь человек!   
Синий отдернул коня назад, легко парировал очередной выпад, мотнул головой в сторону дороги.   
— Уезжай. Клянусь от наших имен: мы не станем преследовать тебя.   
Кажется, ситуация и впрямь была серьезной, но...   
_... а Бриджетдан тоже советовал...  
... я никогда не брошу тебя, клян..._   
— Нет!   
— Уходи, пожалуйста, я не могу при тебе...   
Короткий вскрик — оказывается, ангел буквально смел существо с коня, сам спрыгнул на землю, сиренево-зеленый кувыркнулся назад, уходя от удара, а дальше стало не до них — синий налетел со всей силы, и это было страшно.   
Кевин ни разу за всю свою жизнь не сталкивался ни с кем, равным этой паре в фехтовании. Или даже приблизительно равным.   
Впрочем, не паре — всем троим. Спутник сражался... более чем.   
В какой-то миг Кевин предпочел спрыгнуть с коня — сиреневый тут же оказался сзади, прижался спиной, закрывая, — сражаться стало чуточку проще. Самую чуточку.   
Ненадолго, правда.   
Кевин сжался, когда ощутил пустоту у спины, но сначала показалось, что ничего страшного, просто спутник как-то гибко проскользнул у него под локтем, метнув нечто светящееся и зеленое в синелицего, отчего тот отлетел на несколько шагов, прижимая ладони к лицу, а потом...   
... а потом, когда существо уже возвращалось назад, за спину, ангел метнулся к ним. Спутник дернулся назад, натолкнулся на Кевина, сбив его с ног, но время было упущено — светящийся меч распорол плащ, открывая зеленую кожу яркому полуденному солнцу.   
Его спутник сражался отчаянно — но времени хватило лишь на пару ударов. Кажется, солнце сжигало ему не только кожу, но и глаза.   
Он же сгорает — осознал Кевин, а рефлексы уже швырнули его вперед, закрывая собой съежившееся тело, заслоняя не то от пылающей белым огнем стали, не то от солнечных лучей. Каким чудом он успел выставить блок мечом — Дантерриш и сам не понял, другое дело, что это практически не помогло. Меч разлетелся на куски от первого же удара.   
— Уйди прочь, человек! — холодно потребовал ангел. — Не ты пролил нашу кровь, и я не стану преследовать тебя.   
Сон всплыл в памяти — ангел с полыхающим мечом, и Эви — нет, не Эви, этот самый спутник со своим фиолетовым клинком...   
Рука сама нащупала рукоять — а безвольная ладонь, в которой рукоять покоилась, вызвала дикую ярость. Меч показался почти игрушечным, деревянным — настолько он был легок.   
— Ты напал на моего спутника! — Кевин медленно поднялся, выставив перед собой такую ненадежную саблю. Последнюю соломинку. — И кем бы ты ни был... уходи. Оставь нас в покое.   
Легкое удивление — на красивом лице. И никакой он не ангел, он такой же, как загадочный спутник Кевина или тот синелицый. Острые лисьи ушки, миндалевидные глаза, только все светлое — кожа, волосы, радужка... Другая раса этих... существ?   
— Он твой спутник? Это многое объясняет.   
Обрадоваться Кевин не успел — ангел, который не ангел, вновь поднял меч.   
— Что ж, тогда мне придется убить вас обоих.   
Дантерриш не особо рассчитывал на фиолетовый клинок, только другого у него все равно в руках не было. От удара мечей — совсем как во сне — полетели разноцветные искры, но клинок выдержал. Им оказалось довольно легко управлять — баланс был идеальным, а невесомость оружия позволяла выполнять самые сложные приемы. Если бы еще противник не превосходил его на порядок...   
Бриджетдан был прав — это не его бой.   
Но бросить своего спутника — кем бы он ни был — Кевин не мог.   
— Ты хоть знаешь, кому принес клятву? — мечи схлестнулись впритык, гарда к гарде, и светлое лицо оказалось совсем близко. — Он кровавый эльф, предавший свою сущность. Он забыл, для чего в этот мир пришли перворожденные, он живет во тьме и пьет кровь живущих. В том числе — кровь твоих сородичей!   
Слово «эльф» ни о чем не сказало, а в остальном…   
— Ни разу не видел, — выдернул меч из захвата Кевин, хотя было похоже, что противник не лжет. — И он мой спутник. Я не беру клятву назад!   
— Идиот! Какое тебе до него дело — вы зовете их нелюдью!!   
— На себя посмотри!   
Кажется, шутки кончились — удары сыпались один за другим, парировать их получалось средне, все тело оказалось покрыто сотней неглубоких кровоточащих порезов, а затем неожиданно сильный удар выбил клинок из рук.   
— Вот и все, спутник нежити, — ангел отвел руку с мечом вправо...   
... и рухнул на Кевина — всем весом. Немаленьким, между прочим.   
Там, впереди, существо с сиреневыми волосами и покрытым струпьями лицом обессиленно упало назад, на траву. 

Из-под ангела пришлось вылезать в спешке. Вылезти, сдернуть светлый легкий плащ, добрести до спутника, укутать нечеловечески горячее тело воздушной тканью. Что делать с синелицым Кевин не представлял, но делать ничего и не пришлось — он был мертв. Осталось непонятно, отчего тот умер — на теле он не заметил ни одной опасной раны... да и не опасных не было. Но кто этих странных существ знает?   
Его плащ был плотнее и лучше подходил спутнику — и остальное казалось менее важным.   
Существо было почти без сознания — бледное, с бескровными губами и безжизненными конечностями. В сочетании с небьющимся сердцем... впрочем, ангел назвал его нежитью.   
А сам спутник заявил, что он как раз не умирал.   
Ладно... это все потом. У них будет время поговорить... он найдет им время.   
Кевин поймал обоих коней... ну, поймал — это громко сказано, кони бродили неподалеку и без лишних выкрутасов позволили водрузить на себя полуживого (и живого ли?) спутника. Дантерриш в очередной раз поблагодарил дядюшку Эвелин за подарок, вскочил в седло позади своего странного попутчика, намотал поводья второго коня себе на руку и двинулся вперед.   
К ближайшей деревне.   
Опасно или нет — в таком состоянии существо долго не протянет.   
И оружие нужно купить — а то у них сейчас один меч на двоих.   
Брать что-либо еще с тел мертвых не-ангелов Кевин не рискнул.   
Легкая рука скользнула по коже камзола Кевина, потянулась к шее.   
Ах да, кровопийца. Вампир.   
— Разрешишь? — прошептали изуродованные губы.   
Бледные, покрытые язвами и струпьями.   
Он питается кровью живых.   
Почему-то сейчас это показалось неважным.   
Если бы не он — меч ангела разрубил бы его пополам.   
– Я до сих пор не знаю, как мне тебя звать и куда мы направляемся, – негромко сообщил Кевин, дергая за ворот рубахи.   
Забавно, но он только сейчас осознал, что до сих пор одет в шелковую с кружевами рубашку, в которой был на балу. Да, он только и успел, что камзол переодеть.   
Осторожное прикосновение холодных ладоней изгнало все мысли.   
Невесомое дыхание у шеи вызвало непонятную дрожь.   
А потом существо прижалось губами...   
Кевин ждал острой боли, но тело отреагировало на... на это — как на поцелуй. Нежданная волна сумасшедшего желания заставила сильнее прижать к себе хрупкое тело, выгнуться, почти кричать... В глазах потемнело, и только сильные тонкие руки удержали от падения.   
Сумасшедший стук сердца, расходящиеся перед глазами круги, покачивающаяся неторопливая походка коня. И тонкое тело, которое он крепко сжал руками — наверняка до синяков. Но удивительное создание не жаловалось. Уткнулось лицом в грудь и затянутой в перчатку рукой что-то рисовало на камзоле.   
– Меня зовут Челлул, – тихо прошептало существо, чья кожа вновь была гладкой и ровной. – И мы едем туда, где меня не будут преследовать за нарушение границ, а свет не причиняет боли. И тебя тоже никто не тронет, потому что ты мой спутник и ты принадлежишь мне, – фраза царапнула, и негромкий голос Челлула тут же добавил, – а я принадлежу тебе.   
Кевин только усмехнулся. В своей способности удержать это существо он уверен не был… какое там – принадлежит ему. Это чудо вообще никому принадлежать не может.   
В кои-то веки согревшиеся ладони скользнули ему за спину, сцепились там в замок.   
– Знаешь, – мягкий шепот отдавался эхом где-то в груди… сразу под сердцем. – Говорят, что мы… ну, то есть эльфы, помешаны на поисках спутника… так и есть… но когда я так… изменился… я почти что не верил, что встречу тебя.   
О том, что существо вкладывает в слово «спутник» свой смысл, — Кевин уже догадался. И даже представил, какой именно смысл. Хотя подозревал, что понял не все. И что дело не просто в совместной дороге, а в чем-то гораздо более важном.   
— Я... я не уверен...   
— Это ничего, — существо ткнулось лицом в грудь, еще крепче обхватило тело под плащом. — Ты привыкнешь.   
Кевин не ответил.   
Действительно, привыкнет. Уже привык. И — несмотря ни на что — счастлив до неправдоподобия. И мысли, бродящие в голове, настолько далеки от приличия...   
И неприличным мыслям уже наплевать на то, что его «спутник» — не девушка. Совершенно, абсолютно искренне наплевать. Сейчас это чувствовалось на редкость... отчетливо.   
Собственно, а чему удивляться – если уж его не волнует ни зеленоватая кожа, ни гастрономические пристрастия, ни даже то, что Челлул никогда и не был человеком. А ведь в самом деле – не волнует.   
— Ты... ты же не передумаешь? — встревожилось его странное создание.   
— Нет, — обреченно выдохнул Кевин. — Куда я без тебя?   
Существо довольно мурлыкнуло и совершенно провокационно лизнуло кожу, открытую воротником. И снова мурлыкнуло.   
Куда теперь от него... такого?   
Вот только...   
— Я... когда я стану таким, как ты?   
Негромкий смех — сдавленный, приглушенный, потому что в грудь.   
— Как я — никогда. Ты же не эльф, — подавленный вздох. — А вампиром... ну, когда захочешь. Я не буду тебя торопить. Никогда не буду.   
Угу. Значит, «когда захочешь». Не «если».   
Стоит ли радоваться?   
— Только я... как-то не успел предупредить тебя, — немного виновато сообщил кровавый эльф. — Я очень ревнивый. И еще... я никогда не буду снизу…   
Снизу? Кевин не вполне сообразил, о чем речь… но возникли странные опасения, что вампиризм станет не самой серьезной проблемой.


End file.
